Pursuing Perse
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Niobe had never been afraid to kiss a woman. It bothered her that the program looked like her old love. She wanted to find out why that was, what it meant now. If anything at all. Remember her past to help figure out her future. FEMSLASH Chapters 4, 5- Mom, Talos posted.
1. Denial

_Author's Note:_

In case you didn't read This is **Niobe/Persephone Femslash !**.

Please don't waste time writing _Flame_s about not being warned or if you don't like the content.  
If any do turn up expect them to be either ignored or deleted.

_' Thoughts' _

Thank you for reading the Note and now onto the story... please enjoy !

* * *

**Denial**

The dark-skinned Niobe Captain of the ruined Logos shook her head.  
She would miss that old hovercraft, it was like saying good-bye to a friend.  
Niobe'd always been on the Logos even before she become it's Captain.  
The elevator doors open and she walks off towards her apartment.

When she opens the door the apartment is a mess, dirty clothes strewn all over.  
The table and everything else was simple since she'd hardly been here at all.  
She walks in and picks up the clothes before putting them in the basket for later.  
Then Niobe curls up on her rough brown couch , the war was finally over.  
After all these years fighting , she couldn't believe it was finished.  
Neo and Trinity had really done it , even if they wouldn't come back.

When Niobe could finally get back into the Matrix it would be easier.  
The Agents needed to see them do something worth killing now.  
Still she wasn't ever going to trust the Agents.

* * *

But that didn't help her with this...problem.  
The problem being that she couldn't stop thinking of the 'vampire' program.  
How 'she' could enjoy the taste of tears or love.  
Niobe still hadn't expected to be asked for a kiss.

Could still feel the programs lips warm and soft against hers.  
Days after the fact ,a first kiss that she'd been 'terrible' on.  
A second that she'd pretended was with someone else.  
The 'woman' smiled knowingly as she lied, said that my true love was male.

Niobe did love Jason and Morpheus, but her true love was someone else.  
Perse the woman who she'd met all those years ago.  
Before she'd ever heard of the Matrix a few months into her late teens.

* * *

It bothered Niobe how much the program looked like Perse.  
The pale skin and black-hair , the huge dark eyes.  
The emotions vampire was like her first love in looks.  
Except her love had short hair and a different type of dress.  
That'd been red instead of white like 'her' dress.

_'Perse wasn't a program, she couldn't be. Could she ?_  
_She did so much for me saved my life , helped me and gave me my name._  
_I wouldn't ever be afraid to kiss her. But a program that could've killed how many people?_  
_Of course I was scared to kiss that, that thing.'_

Why had she never looked for Perse after she found out about the Matrix ?  
Should have looked for her at least once. How beautiful she was , would be even now.

* * *

Niobe puts her head down ,stares at the far wall blankly and sighs.  
Wishing as she had for years that her love was here.  
Shakes her head in denial as she thinks

_'It can't be her, that so called-'woman' can not be her. _  
_Perse was a woman not a program._  
_Or had that vampire taken Perse's form ?'_

Niobe closes her eyes and tries to remember.  
She expected the memories would be dim after all these years.  
They weren't , they were in fact incredibly fresh.


	2. Look

_Author's Note:_Thanks to _Aakerhjelm_ for alerting.

Also further chapters will likely have at least one swear or more.  
This chapter contains multiple uses of the word 'bitch'.  
If you don't like that either ignore it or if you can't please leave.

**Emphasized words**

Thank you kindly.

* * *

**Look**

The long black haired and dark eyed young woman, Helen walked past a VHS rental shop.  
Dark clouds had covered the sky since early this morning and she didn't want Dad's books getting wet.

She pulls the bag closer , checking the zipper again.  
Those books were the only things she and Mom had left of him.  
It still hurt thinking about what happened , how Dad had been killed.

Looking over Helen noticed the guy and his girlfriend that were standing on the side-walk.  
_'Still in the __**same**__ spot! That's creepy. No wonder it feels like a nightmare._  
_Is anything going to change ? '_

Helen growls as the brown haired boy sneers  
" What still too ugly to get a boyfriend , ratface ? "

"No, I don't need one. Girl still needs one though.  
You don't look smart enough. I could do better for her. "

The blond laughs at her boyfriend "She's got a point. "

Helen runs as "You little **bitch**." echo's thru the air , his footsteps following.

* * *

The bag slams into her side even with it she could beat him.  
Dodging the people around her , nearly falling twice as it finally started to rain.

_' O.K. , What did Dad say about defense again ?_  
_Something about punching being more effective than kicking ?_  
_Well , I guess it'll have to do.'_

Spotting and ducking into an alley, she stopped in shock at the dead-end.  
_'Not what I was hoping for. Test time , wish me luck Dad.'_

Helen gently puts her bag on the ground and turns to look at the guy.  
He does a face-plant, when he gets up he screams

**"I'm gonna kill you for that insult rat."**

"You can't think of something better ? You had a whole three minutes. "  
Helen smirks at him.

* * *

The brown-haired guy rushes her and she throws a punch.  
He skids again and catches her fist , twisting her wrist and kicking her knees in.  
She falls to the ground and than slams her fist into his crotch.

"You damned little bitch." he exclaims

_' Nothing new. At least I'm not a robot. Like in what's it called ... Termination ?_  
_Robots now that'd be crazy talk.'_

He grabs her hair and slams her head into the ground.  
The world spins as blood fills her mouth ,then pain shoots up her ribs.  
That kick must have cracked something because it hurt a lot.  
Helen moves her leg and takes his out from under him as he lets go of her hair.

She blinks dizzy as her head hits the rough wet asphalt.  
Something blinks into life at the end of the alley before it disappears.  
_'What was that ? Oh, crap. Dad help! I don't want to die.'_

She sees the guy raise a knife over her , everything goes black.

* * *

Head pounding Helen opened her eyes, it hurt to breath.  
Weak sunlight came in from a few windows highlighting a book-shelf by the only door.  
She could see a dresser and table beside and across from the incredibly soft bed she was in.

The walls are colored light beige and the ceiling was light brown with gold swirls.  
Hearing herself groan as she thought

_'I'm alive ? Of course I am. Now where am I ? Ahk is that a person ? '_

Helen turns her head to try to look at the figure who was standing by the door.

* * *

A low, warm accented female voice brushes her ears  
" I'm glad you're awake. Do you need anything for pain ?"

_'Did she rescue me ? Ahhk, I probably do need it but...'_

"No Miss , I'm fine. Thank you anyway.  
I'm Helen , Helen Morris. Who are you ? " smiling weakly as she introduces herself.

The slightly taller woman turns from the book-shelf beside the door.  
Moving into the dim light as she walked over Helen stared.  
After which she closed then opened her eyes and looked again.

The woman was still there ...not a dream.

* * *

The year or two older woman was absolutely gorgeous... like a goddess.  
She was tall and had chin-length black-hair and pale skin.  
Also she was wearing an expensive looking strapless red dress.

" My name is Perse, Perse Lume. It's nice to meet you Helen. "  
Lume that last name sounded like she was Italian.

_'Oh wow, I know Mom said intelligence not beauty but damn._  
_Perse could be good-looking and smart , I'll just have to find out._  
_Wish I had brought a camera. Owww.'_

She sort of looked like that transfer from last year.  
What was her name Monica , Monica Vitae.  
Too bad those 'friends' of mine turned Monica against me.  
They're not here to do that with Perse.

* * *

"Perse ? Did you see a book bag in the alley ? " Helen questions.

The other woman nods and says  
"I'll go and get it. I'll bring supper for you while I'm at it.  
And the pain-killers , you've got at least two broken ribs."

"Oh, Perse you don... " Helen trails off as the Italian woman walks out of the room.

_'It could be worse right ? At least Mom won't... crap Mom , I need to call her._  
_I hope Perse has a phone I can use. '_


	3. Books

**Books**

Helen looked up as Perse walked into the room with a tray of food. She pushed herself up slightly asking " Perse, do you have a phone I could use ? I need to call my Mom and tell her I'm, mostly, alright. "

_'Please say yes. Please, she's probably worrying already. Ow.'_

"Actually, I have one of those new cell-phones. I'll go and get it along with your bag. I didn't want to drop the food and pills. "

Perse walks back out as she leaned over, winced and pulled the tray onto her lap. It was some sort of pasta with cream-sauce on it, she'd never seen it before.

_' I'm just glad there are pills to take with it, and not needles._ Too much like snake fangs. Way too much.'

She watched as Perse comes in with the bag and puts it beside the bed.

* * *

The black-haired woman hands her the little phone and she admires it for a second. Helen dials the cell-phone and puts it to her ear as it clicks

" Hello ? " her Mom's voice worried

"Hi, Mom. "

"**Helen.** Where are you ? Did something happen to you ? You missed supper."

She can't help smiling and winced again as she replied " I've got a few broken ribs, they don't hurt too bad. I'm at a new friends house right now. Her name's Perse, Perse Lume. She gave me something for supper just barely."

"I'm glad you're mostly alright. Can I talk to Perse, dear ? "

"Sure, I'll give it to her. "

Helen hands the phone off to Perse and starts to eat the pasta. It was really good , _' I should ask Perse about it. I'll check Dad's book's after this.' _When she finishes eating, she takes the pills and blinks when Perse moves the bag onto the bed.

* * *

She can see that the bottom of it has dried from getting wet. She almost tears the zipper off, opening it.

_'Please don't let them be wet. Don't let it be wet. No.'_

Helen lifts out the very bottom book, it was still wet, her hands shake and she nearly drops it. It was her Dad's old history book, he'd been a Cop but he'd loved history. She'd always loved that he'd make up stories for her when she was little.

* * *

**Memory**

"Daddy ? " She asks just before bedtime.

"Yes, Helen. "

He looks up from the book with a smile, sitting on the bed.

"Why's my name Helen ? Daddy. "

"See a long time ago there was a girl called Helen. Helen was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Everyone who saw her loved her and when you grow up you're gonna be just like her. " He says, hugging her and pulling the blanket up.

Daddy goes to walk out and she asks "What if I don't want everyone to love me ? Just you and Mommy. "

"That's fine dear, someday you'll find someone special. You'll love them even more than your Mom and I. Good Night, dear Helen. "

"Good Night, Daddy. Be okay ? " Mommy says that all the time to Daddy.

"Of course. " he walks out leaving the door open.

**End Memory**

* * *

The young woman opens the book, the ink has splotched. It's hardly readable in some spots. She shakes her head in denial.

Then Perse asks  
"What do those books mean to you, Helen ? "

"They were my Dad's favourites. The only things we had left of him. Now this one is basically ruined, he.. he always made up stories for me from it. "

" It won't mean the same thing. Not nearly, but if you like, I've got a copy of that book. You can have it if you want, I've got a lot of mythological books. "

Perse smiles down at her gently.  
"Thank you Perse. I'd like that a lot. " Helen replies.

_' She must have a library then, somewhere. I should ask her about her talk with Mom.' _


	4. Mom

**Mom**

Helen yawns as the pain-killers start to kick in, turning on her side. She takes a deep breath before she says " Perse ? "

"Yes. " the black-haired woman looks up.

"What did you talk about with my Mom ? "

Perse replies "She said that she would come to check on you later. In the mean time, you should get more sleep. I'll be in the living-room, just shout if you need something."

She smiles in response. After getting used to the creaks of Perse's home, she drifts into sleep.

* * *

Helen's sitting on her bed at home. The room was painted dark blue, Mom'd let her pick it out when she was ten. Her eyes drift around the room and widen as she notices the snake. Coiled on the foot of her bed, scales glimmering in the light, it rears to strike. She screams and her Mom's voice breaks in "Helen. Wake up, your okay. "

* * *

She opens her eyes, panting, to see Mom and Perse hovering over her. _'Mom's here. It wasn't real, it was just a night-mare. Agh.' _

Ignoring the pain, she says " Hi, Mom. When did you get here ? "

Mom's gray-eyes are worried but she smiles, " I got here an hour ago, I didn't want to wake you up. Well, at least you didn't sleep all day."

"Heh, yeah. Mom ? Do you remember the time we went fishing and I fell asleep ? "

* * *

**Memory**

The boat rocked as Helen opened her eyes to dazzling sun-light. She felt warm and wanted to go back to sleep.

Dad chuckled softly " You've already slept half the day. It's time to wake up."

She rubbed at her eyes, her face felt a bit sore. When she raised her head Dad bursted out laughing.

"Dad, what're you laughing at ? "

**End Memory**

* * *

Mom laughs "Yes, I remember. You got a racoon-mask and your Dad laughed when it peeled. You swore you'd never fall asleep again... and then you fell asleep."

Helen smiles at Perse who was standing in the corner, then she closes her eyes.


	5. Talos

**Talos**

Niobe opens her eyes, she hadn't meant to fall asleep. _'What was that ? '_ Confusedly, she hears a sound, it turns into at a knock on the door. Her neck is sore as she gets off the couch. The dark-skinned woman stretches before she walks to the door. When she opens it, she smiles. Her First-Mate was standing in the dimming, artifical lights. Ghost looked excited, he hardly ever did.

A rushed "Captain !" from him.

_'Could it be permission already ? I could go visit Dad ... No, don't get you're hopes up.'_

She struggles to keep it out of her voice "Hello, Ghost. Any news ? "

"Yes, Niobe and it's good. At least, if we find someone to take us to broad-cast depth. If we do that the Machines will let us in. I told Sparks before I came to tell you. Do you know anyone who has a running Hover-craft yet ? Or at least fixed up to get that far ? "

_ 'Yes ! I think I know who to ask. Hopefully she'll agree to help.'_

Niobe replies " I've got a friend another Captain, I think her's still works. Her name's Ata, she was on the Logos when I was freed. She runs the Talos now. I'll see if she'll take us. "

"The Talos ? Our Logos's sister ship." She doesn't answer and pulls her door closed.

* * *

Then she and Ghost walk to the elevator. When they get in she pushes the button for Ata's floor; it stops a few times to pick up others. A few minutes later they finally reach the floor they want. She walks up to where she remembers Ata's apartment, knocking on the door. _' I hope she hasn't moved.' _

The door opens and Ata stands there. She was short and had blond, gray-streaked hair. Niobe smiles at her gray-eyed friend, greeting her with a relieved "How've you been Ata ? "

"Good, I suppose. Nice to see your still alive, Niobe. "

The dark-skinned woman replies " It's good to know you're still around too."

After Ata turns from her to look at Ghost, and ask " Who're you ? You look familiar."

" My name is Ghost, I'm Niobe's First-Mate. Or at least I was when we still had the Logos."

"Ah, makes sense. Come on in. Did you want anything ? "

Niobe and Ghost follow Ata into her apartment, before they sit down at the kitchen table. She shakes her head "Ata, can I ask you something ? "

"Of course, Niobe. What'd ya need ? "

" Well... you see Ata, the Machines are letting us in the Matrix again. We just have to get there, I don't have the Logos. I was wondering if you could take us in the Talos ?. "

She bites her lip while she waits for Ata's answer. _'Please let her take us with.' _Niobe looks over at Ghost, the pale man was looking just as anxious.

"You're in luck, I've got room. My own First-Mate Shen, he got injured defending the dock. My Operator Davo is helping take care of him. Who's your Operator ? "

"His name is Sparks, does that mean you'll take us ?"

Ata says " Meet me in the cafeteria tomorrow, we leave after breakfast. "

She sighs in relief "Thank-you Ata. Trust me we'll be there. "


End file.
